


Taking Shelter

by Momoisme



Series: A Ghoulish Scheme [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout 4
Genre: Caught in a storm trope, F/F, Fluff, Lol I have no shame, Part of A Ghoulish Scheme, Slight spoilers but not really, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Momoisme
Summary: "It would be so easy just to give the woman writing underneath her what she wanted, everything she wanted, but two days of self-restraint while Serana wound her up relentlessly left her feeling… playful. She wasn't anywhere near ready to give up the upper hand."Alternatively: Persistence pays off if your lover is a useless lesbian who can turn into a bipedal wolf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad that I haven't updated the main story for these two in a while but damn makes up for something! Like I said in the tags this is going to be "sort of" spoilers for A Ghoulish Scheme-- which I'm still working on I swear-- but not really. Werewolves are called anything but "werewolf" and there are ghouls instead of vampires. Elayn calls herself a Garou but other than that the only difference from TES lore is radiation, not moonlight or Hircine. As for Serana and her family, they found a way to make themselves look... mostly human.  
> Enjoy!

"Not for nothing, but are you sure this will hold?" Serana looked up at the groaning ceiling above. It rattled with the  _ pitter-patter _ of raindrops striking an aluminum roof like tiny rocks-- a fact Elayn knew damn well after walking in it for an hour.

Still sour from that, Elayn chose to get the fire going instead of answer at first. Only when she had a sizable stack of tinder in front of her, and when Serana was flat-out glaring at her, did she trust her shivering muscles not to lock up on her for trying to talk.

"I've holed up in worse, but it might," she admitted, nodding at the crack in the wall where they could still see out into the night. "There's a cave about five minute's run from here. If we have to move we can make it."

"Then why not go straight there?"

Whatever answer Elayn had at the tip of her tongue faded away from existence when she lifted her head enough to respond. The movement had the unintended side effect of completely un-blocking her view of Serana, who was still also soaked from the rain and currently trying to untangle herself from sodden leather armor. She had a white undershirt on below the pieces that buckled across her torso and shoulders, and just like that Elayn lost any train of thought she might have had otherwise.

She was pale for a wastelander, which was really saying something despite the constant sun. Made sense for someone who rarely went out during the day. The undershirt she wore didn't hide much when it was drenched in rain. The view was equally jaw-dropping and panic inducing since Elayn could see plenty of bare skin-- not that she was looking damn it-- but also where a dozen enemies left a mark for every fight they had gotten into on this ridiculous quest. Ghoul or not, Serana was taking Radaway to blend in and that meant she wasn't healing as fast.

"Elayn?"

The sudden question was startling and made her look up, and then quickly away away. "Sorry, bit distracted," she muttered, her tongue heavy like lead and her face burning. "We came here first because there's less likely to be a bunch of molerats already established in an old gas station than a cave."

" I guess we do deserve a break." She couldn't see it, but she knew there was a slight amused smile on Serana's face that only showed up when she was feeling playful. "Is that what has you so distracted?"

"The possibility that I'm gonna die bloody tomorrow?" Elayn gave it some pretend thought before shrugging. "Couldn't be helped, I suppose. Not if it meant missing out on your company."

A steady shot that landed and got the desired result; Serena going red herself and looking away. Elayn had figured out the best way to head her off when she got flirtatious wasn't so much playing along or deflecting as letting a bit of the affection she held for the woman come through. Especially when she followed it up with a wink, like she'd just done. The move also had other benefits of course. Golden eyes tended to sparkle when Serana turned that special hue she'd personally named "Damn it Elayn." It was a different kind of “damn it” than when she did something stupid. This one had a meaning she didn't want to think too hard on. 

Of course now wasn't the time to let her thoughts wander that way. "We should reach the military base in a day or so," Elayn said, poking at the fire in front of her now blazing merrily. "That's good, right? You need to get treatment soon."

Serana eyed her with pursed lips and a frustrated look. "It's a few cuts and bruises, Elayn. I'll be alright for longer than a few days."

"Even without a transfusion?" she countered.

Without warning, Serana had moved from her spot against a fallen workbench to half-push, half-tackle Elayn. It was newish, but not entirely. Ever since Serana had come back to Diamond City with answers, apologies, and asking for help, the two had started dancing closer. Longer looks, lingering touches-- and occasionally wrestling like now. It was a challenge and proof, saying "I'm alright, now let's go." Only Elayn wasn't quite sure where they were going and it tended to make her halt instead of follow.

Not this time though. Maybe it was the stress of their traveling and getting shot at, or maybe from climbing through rad-soaked pools, but the little voice saying "Wait" was damn near mute now and nothing else was there to stop Elayn from rolling with the shove and letting out a low growl. They flipped and twisted as well as they could in the cramped space, a flurry of raven and cornsilk and leather and metal.

The impromptu sparring match ended with Serana pinned in place, staring a wide-eyed and breathless challenge up at the woman above her. It was really all she could do anyway; Elayn had her pinned by her wrists, held in place with one hand above her head, and her forearm firm against her chest. Then Serana shifted and- - _ oh you damn cheater. _

The combination of being so close to her-- the smell of her hair and her eyes and lips just inches away-- was unfair to begin with. A surge of pressure between her thighs as Serana's knee ground up  _ just perfectly _ was cheating and at any point Elayn was going to call her on it, but then Serana was moving and suddenly  _ she _ was the one pinned and  _ why was that so terrible again? _ There were a hundred different reasons, she knew there were, but all of that paled in comparison to the absolutely amazing feeling of Serana flush and hot against her.  Just as she was about to give up on self control entirely, Serana leaned closer, lips brushing her ear and making her feel faint and  _ damn it she was not a stupid book heroine _ .

"Not as delicate as you think, huh?"

With that remark, Serana rolled away, leaving Elayn to lean up on her elbows and try to breathe without looking as frazzled as she felt. "Damn it, 'Rana."

If the other woman heard the curse or the plea she didn't show it. Instead she busied herself digging through Elayn's rucksack for rations. " Eat up," she said, tossing the aluminum-wrapped packet over without looking. "I don't know when this storm is going to break but we should rest up while we can."

"Yeah." Still stunned by the events that left her pulse hammering, Elayn was quiet all the way up until the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

"Elayn? Elayn!"

The Garou in question, yanked from a very nice dream that was fast fading, blinked away the sleep from her eyes so she could look up at whoever was shaking her shoulder.

"Serana? What's going--"

"You were having a nightmare." Worried, gold eyes stared down at her. "I heard you making noises and thrashing."

"I was?" She couldn't remember exactly, but she was fairly damn certain whatever dream she was having had been far from bad, judging by the ache in her lower belly and further. Whoops.

Mistaking the blush for something else, Serana put a cold hand to her forehead and the concern in her eyes grew. "Are you running a fever?"

"Garou thing." She cleared her throat when she heard how hoarse she sounded. "I always run hot. But you're frozen. You alright?"

Without thinking about it she curled an arm around the other woman's shoulders and smiled when the gesture was accepted. Then she grinned when Serana cuddled closer. "It is a bit cold," she admitted with a little shiver.

Silence hung between them for a few heartbeats that Elayn could actually hear as she thought. Then, pulling from all her courage, "You can sleep next to me if you want. Like I said, I don't get cold."

The smile Serana gave her in response made her melt. "Are you sure? That would be great but I don't want to crowd you."

"Nah it's fine." She sank back in the bedroll as she spoke, pulling Serana with her. "Just let me get some shut-eye."

"Good night Elayn.” The soft reply made her smile as her eyes shut.

"Night 'Rana."

* * *

 

The next night of travel didn't bring the end of the rain. "I swear it's gotten heavier!" Elayn groused. She didn't like having to stay in one place for so long any more than she liked having a burr in her shoe, or being hung, or having bullet stuck in her thigh.

Long story.

"At least we've got plenty of light." Ever the voice of optimism, Serana was. "Food too, and some stuff to read. We could even chat if you like."

"That's true." Not that it helped the other half of her problem that had nothing to do with being stuck in the same building for too long and everything to do with being near Serana so much with no distractions.

The dour note in her words was picked up quickly and then Serana was at her side by the crack in the wall serving as a window. "Come on, my company isn't good enough for you?"

In hindsight it was obviously a joke but Elayn still panicked and looked to Serana with wide eyes, worried. "No, that's not it at all. I just..."

A warm arm slid around her waist as Serana leaned her head against her shoulder. "It's alright, I was just joking." Equally warm fingers trailed along her arm. "You just don't like being cooped up."

"Professional wanderer, that's me." Elayn sank into the embrace with a sigh. "I don't want to make you feel bad or anything."

Her laugh wasn't mocking or cruel even if it was over Elayn's statement. "Hey, you know better. Now how can we keep busy?"

"I think I saw a board-game shelf in the back." Now it was her turn to laugh at Serana's expression. "Just kidding. Breakfast sounds good. And then maybe a bath."

When that didn't get a response, and when Serana refused to look at her, Elayn sighed in mock disappointment. "Dog joke? You can say them, you know."

She barely caught a glimpse of Serana's smirk before the woman leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"I'm just imagining the bath."

And really it was just not fair for her to say that and run off, even if it was to get the fire going again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty six hours. Officially thirty six hours they had been stuck here in this old and decrepit car station and Elayn was going nuts. Her legs were at this point permanently stuck mid-cramp and she was starting to empathize with the terrible books she had read a few times that dealt with shape-shifting wolf people. Frankly being stuck in one room in one form with the  _ one woman determined to drive her insane _ was doing a number on her patience and self control. As well as the inside of her cheek; she had been gnawing on it for the past hour.

And why was she doing that? Possibly because Serana had decided to "take advantage of the rest time and air out her armor." And clothes. Basically anything that wasn't a pair of utilitarian skivvies and that white undershirt that had driven Elayn crazy  _ the first night _ . That could have had something to do with it although who knew at this point? Certainly not Elayn. All she knew was that being around Serana was like being high on Jet and whiskey, as well as enough of a headache to qualify for the morning after. It didn't help that she couldn't seem to keep her own personal space, and that Elayn couldn't seem to either.

It started when she finally quit pacing from one end of the room to the other and collapsed in a half-destroyed bucket seat. A seat that happened to be right by Serana, who had been lounging on a shelf with a book in hand, mostly ignoring the frustrated Garou wearing a track in the floor. When Elayn sat, she let out a low groan of irritation that changed rapidly to a contented sigh as the other woman reached out to comb her fingers through Elayn's hair.

"You should really try and relax while you can," she cautioned, only a hint of amusement at the noise in her smile.

"You're not wrong." Elayn’s words held all the warning signs of an argument, but then nails skated over a spot behind her ear and she melted into the seat.

"Yeah, okay," she muttered instead.

Now Serena laughed, and didn't try at all to mask it. "I'm drawing the line if your leg starts kicking. Weren't you the one who threw a tantrum over being compared to a canine?"

Elayn winced. "You still remember that?"

"Vividly." She leaned down to chuckle in her ear. "Now hold still, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Her voice came out low and rumbling, like a happy growl. When the noise registered it made her laugh, comfort easing away her usual would-be embarrassment. "Yeah okay, I might have more quirks than I admit. 'Least I'm not crazy."

"I wouldn't judge that too soon." The reply was punctuated by a grunt of pain and a yelp from Elayn as Serana stopped playing with her hair, and instead found a knot in her shoulders and dug in. "I'm all but certain you got this bruise fighting that group of raiders. You just rushed in on them."

That was a rapid switch; one that made Elayn confused. She opened her eyes to look up at Serana, who looked a little intense if not worried. "It didn't hurt until you pressed on it. Does it look that bad?"

"Ever thrown an unripe muttfruit at concrete?" came her dry response. "It's that color."

"I'll be alright." The sudden concern was certainly disconcerting but she figured that came with being around a person enough. "Perks of being a mutant. Stuff doesn't hurt and I heal from it fast."

"Hmm."

Serana's sigh drew Elayn's attention to the fact that she was still only half dressed and that her face wasn't far from soft skin she wanted to lean over and--

Nope. Bad. Not a bright idea. She reacted on instinct, trying to move to go and sit away from temptation that was not okay damn it  _ Serana was her friend was this even okay?! _

Of course moving would have been easier if she wasn't currently being pinned down against the chair and against Serana.

"Hey, whoa, are you alright?" As Elayn was struggling to get free, Serana was working harder to hold her still. "Elayn, stop."

Without much else option she froze, her own silver eyes wide and bright as she met Serana's. "Huh?"

The other woman's lips twitched in a slight smile, and her eyes softened away from concern. "Why did you jump like that? I'm not going to bite. Not without asking first."

Elayn had stood behind jet engines and before bonfires that didn't make her face feel as blazing hot as it did hearing that little comment. Her mouth went drier than a desert in the summer and suddenly the only thing that she could think of-- that mattered above pretty much anything-- was kissing the woman leaning over her now. So she did.

If being  _ close  _ to Serana made Elayn feel drugged,  _ kissing _ her was like being punched in the face by a deathclaw wearing boxing gloves and-- 

Where was she again?

Oh, right, kissing Serana. And flailing. She couldn’t decide where her hands should be so they jumped between resting across her shoulders and fisting in the half-destroyed fluff of the seat. Keeping her eyes open helped until they met molten amber gazing back at her and suddenly she couldn’t keep them open if she tried. Sharp teeth sank into her bottom lip and she sucked in a breath, making a sound that was embarrassingly close to a whimper.

Not that Serana seemed phased. If anything the noise made her eyes light up a moment before her expression settled into predatory smugness. “Distracted yet?”

It must have been rhetorical because Elayn wasn’t given a real chance to respond. As she tried to push herself up and maybe get some distance so she could focus, Serana took the opportunity to slide over her. Slender calves bracketed Elayn’s thigh and a sharp knee pressed teasingly at the join of her legs. The slight pressure was enough to make her shudder and her hips rock up.

“I think you are.” Serana had leaned over her again to whisper-- only this time her cheek was brushing against Elayn’s. “If you can’t even talk.”  
There it was again, that challenge and tease. It worked just as well as any other time only now there was nowhere to go. Instead a growl tore through her chest and throat as she pushed herself up again. The kiss got deeper and more frantic while Elayn’s grip turned demanding. Rather than fighting to keep control or calm things down, she crushed Serana to her chest and tangled her fingers through ebony hair.

Serana reacted with just as much passion and vigor, and was quick to change tables again by yanking away from Elayn with a final teasing nip. Lips, tongue, and teeth left bright splashes of sensation all along her neck and collarbone and sent shocks of heat down to twist in her gut. The steady rocking of Serana’s knee against her core made her gasp and added to the storm of firing nerves and lust threatening to make her catch fire.

Not to be outdone, Elayn smoothed her palms down from Serana’s shoulders to the small of her back. She used her grip to cup the seam where her thighs and hips met to pull her closer before slipping her hands underneath the undershirt that clung to the skin beaded with sweat there. The fabric was dry from the rain and scraped deliciously against her palms as she pushed it aside to grasp at warm, smooth flesh. Her reward was to feel a shudder roll along Serana’s spine and hear a low cry by her ear. 

She echoed the noise a moment later as Serana rocked harder and faster against her for a few beats. “Fuck, ‘Rana,” she panted. “I can't-- I need--”

A ghost of a laugh vibrated against her chest a moment before Serana sat up to smile down at her; all soft, teasing eyes undercut with desire that scorched Elayn’s skin. “Use your words, love.”

The only words she could find now were “More” and “Please” until Serana ground against her thigh and gasped. She leaned forward, straight white teeth gnawing at her lip, and then tossed her head back when Elayn shifted her leg up for better purchase. Seeing Serana above her, usually well groomed hair a wild mane spilling down her shoulders and her lips forming a silent “O” as she moved--

“Shit,” Elayn hissed, and that was it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Her vision went dark as she freed herself enough to yank her shirt over her head and toss it aside. While she would have been happy to stay travel-ready during their extended pause, it wasn't a good move if they didn't know when the storm would pass and they could leave. So she had followed Serana’s example, stripping down to leggings and an old, loose shirt. And with that in a loose ball across the room, she was now completely bare from the waist up. 

Serana was quick to take advantage of the new access. Greedy hands and fingertips traced up and down the lines of defined muscle of her shoulders and back, leaving trails of prickling skin that felt amazing but left her wanting much, much more. She got her wish a second later when clever fingers slipped further down the swell of her breast to pinch and twist the sensitive peaks, making her yelp and shudder heavily at the touch. She could feel common sense slipping further away with every mingled breath and teasing stroke. Rallying the last bit of her self control, Elayn pulled Serana back just enough to form a coherent thought. 

“Not that I'm complaining, but we should slow down.” The sight of Serana’s eyes-- light amber now eclipsed by black-- and losing the warmth of having her pressed close and  _ touching _ was torturous but she had to be sure. 

Worry only barely flickered across Serana’s face before understanding shone through. Then there was only warmth and affection and maybe something more. She pressed her lips to Elayn’s, a quick, chaste peck, and it set her blood burning again. 

“I'll stop if you want. Just say the word.” That knowing smile, always spelling danger for Elayn, was back again when she didn't get an immediate reply. Now she looked smug-- and very determined.

Elayn felt frozen in place, helpless against the golden fire she saw in Serana’s eyes. Her hands twitched spasmodically against Serana’s back as the urge to pull her closer warred with illusive fear of what could go wrong and left her too high-strung to do anything. There was a voice in the back of her head driving her that was only getting louder.  _ Touch, claim, kiss, fuck, mine, mine, mine-- _

But Serana wasn't looking for anxious, eager hesitation and she certainly wasn't the most patient person alive. Fingers wove through Elayn’s hair again, now clenching tight as she started to move in earnest. The combination of sharp tugs of her hair and a knee driving forward with purpose overloaded her mind enough that her head lolled back, but then a harsh whisper and a stinging nip to the pulse fluttering at her neck made her eyes fly open. 

“Fuck me, Elayn.”

A groan that was equal parts feral roar and desperate sob, echoing the ferocity rearing its head in her soul, tore from the depths of her chest and suddenly she couldn't remember why any of this was less than a brilliant idea. Through with being a passive participant, she twisted the fabric of Serana’s shirt between clenched fists and pulled until it came free. If the cloth tore neither of them noticed. Elayn looked away just long enough to locate the nearest bedroll. Then it was Serana’s turn to be surprised as Elayn gathered her tight against her front and launched them toward the sleeping mat. 

They both twisted and fought to get comfortable in the sparse bedding. The awkward movements had sensitive bits grazing others enough to make Elayn’s eyes roll back in her head and she was  _ very _ grateful for it. When they stopped struggling, Serana was perched atop her again, cheeks red with a flush of color that stretched further down and reminded Elayn very quickly that there was nothing there to block her gaze or hands. Her eyes drank in the sight greedily and when they settled on pliant flesh capped with dusky red, she couldn't resist. 

Mouth watering, she leaned up to capture a peak, chest swelling with pride when Serana cried out. She drew her lips back to graze the pebbled bud with her teeth and would have laughed at the other woman's shuddered gasp of her name if she wasn't now being pressed closer by the back of her head. The desperate clutching and quickening breaths told her that Serana wasn't nearly as composed as she had been acting and that information all but made her purr. Her hesitation faded rapidly, replaced by a bone deep need to see this gorgeous woman fall apart. 

“It's not nice to tease, you know.” The warning growl was quiet as she pulled away enough to meet Serana’s eyes, but cut through the air around them like a knife anyway. 

Before she could respond, Elayn was moving again, this time surging up to flip Serana under her. Being Garou gave her extra strength and speed in battle and it came in handy here. They moved in a blur and settled with Elayn resting between her thighs, her hands planted on either side of Serana’s head. Wide gold eyes gazed up at her with mingled trepidation and anticipation. Neither moved, frozen and waiting for whatever would come next. Then Elayn let her expression soften, still offering Serana a choice, and the firm nod was all she needed. 

“Do you know how much you've been driving me crazy?” 

The question fell from her lips as a seductive purr that she barely recognized as her own voice, but it definitely got a reaction. Serana arched under her with a wordless gasp, searching for friction. Elayn humored her for a moment with an answering thrust sending shockwaves of pleasure that coiled in her abdomen. It was nothing compared to the keening noise Serana made, or the sudden hands gripping her shoulders and digging in. 

It would be so easy just to give the woman writing underneath her what she wanted,  _ everything _ she wanted, but two days of self-restraint while Serana wound her up relentlessly left her feeling… playful. She wasn't anywhere near ready to give up the upper hand. 

The pleased moans turned to a cry of surprise and dismay as Elayn let up on the rocking of her hips and held herself just shy of touching her again. The hands clutching at her back shot down to cup the muscles of her ass and try to pull her closer. Quick as a flash Elayn caught her wrists with one hand and pinned them to the bed above her head. 

“Damn it Elayn,” she ground out when the Garou stayed out of reach. “This isn't f--  _ ah! _ ”

Her complaint cut off in a high, whimpering moan when Elayn dropped her head again to mouth at the underside of her breast, and then bite down. 

“You were saying?” Her lips brushed against sensitive skin as she spoke, and curved in a smile when that pulled a shiver from Serena. 

Elayn felt her surrender in the deep gust of air that tousled the blonde strands of hair at the top of her head, but the words that followed were even sweeter. 

“Elayn, please.”

There was no demand in the soft plea, and it made the beast in her chest howl its triumph. Finally,  _ finally _ she let her full weight drape across Serana, and  _ finally _ she crushed her mouth to hers. Sucking at her plush lower lip made Serana gasp, giving Elayn permission to deepen the kiss. For what felt like an eternity and an instant that was all they did, rough gasps and wet sounds barely audible over the rattle of the rain outside. 

With one hand holding Serana’s hands in place Elayn was able to hold herself up on the same elbow, leaving her right hand to wander. She cupped Serana’s firm breast before traveling down, down, down, blunt nails leaving faint red lines down her abdomen until she was tracing the patch of skin where Serana’s skivvies were the only barrier between her questing fingers and the inferno pressing against Elayn’s hips. 

“Is this okay?” Her voice was a rasp against Serana’s ear as she let the tips of her fingers just barely graze the cloth. 

“ _ God _ , Elayn I--” Whatever she meant to say was lost in breathy gasps. 

“Use your words, love.”

The repeated words were exactly the button Elayn needed to push to drive Serana wild. Surrender was all well and good, but--

_ “Yes gods please Elayn I need you to touch me!” _

That. Perfect. 

Her desperate shout echoed throughout the room with crystal clarity. Serana’s eyes squeezed shut and her face grew hot with mingled embarrassment and arousal. It was a sight that Elayn took a few seconds to savor before she rumbled a chuckle again. 

“Whatever you want, ‘Rana.”

As tempting as it was to keep Serana pinned while she played, it was more far more tempting to  _ see _ . She released her hands with a warning push and growl, then pushed herself back up to kneel between Serana’s legs. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of her skivvies, she dragged the material down, wasting no time with teasing anymore. The utilitarian scrap of cloth was damp with Serana’s arousal along with slick trails streaking her inner thighs. Unable to resist, she bowed her head forward to breathe in the heady scent there. 

“ _ Fuck _ you smell so good,” she hissed, her breath fluttering against hot, swollen flesh. “Can I..?”

Some of Serana’s bravado returned, enough for her to huff out a laugh and reach down so she could wind her fingers through Elayn’s hair. “I'd be disappointed if you didn't.”

The first teasing strokes of her tongue were all about exploring, finding the places that made Serana melt, and tasting her was very quickly becoming Elayn’s new favorite thing to do. She was incredibly responsive and more than happy to offer direction, pushing and tugging at Elayn’s scalp and whispering encouragement.

Soon she found a combination of broad, flat sweeps of her tongue and pressure that had Serana’s hips rocking up hard enough that she had to sling an arm over her abdomen to keep her still. That proved to be an excellent idea a moment later when Elayn pulled the tight red bud of Serana’s clit between her lips and sucked. She arched off the bed with a wild cry wrenching its way through clenched teeth. 

She could feel Serana straining toward release, but it wasn't enough. “You've got to tell me, ‘Rana.” She shifted her attention to dropping kisses along her inner thigh. “How can I make you come?”

“Inside. Need you inside.” She broke off, panting. “Need you so much Elayn.”

The broken whimpers drove Elayn just as much as Serana’s words. She reached up to trail her fingers through the wetness between her legs, slicking them so she could push her ring finger past clinging muscle up to the second knuckle. After a few thrusts she was able to slide in and out with no resistance and the incoherent pleas rushing past Serana’s lips convinced her to add another finger on her next thrust forward. 

Push in, twist, pull out, and a circling thumb; the rhythm was easy to learn and Elayn could feel tension building in Serana’s muscles where her fingers were buried between her legs and her arm was holding her down. She stopped thrusting long enough to curl her fingers, searching. 

_ There. _

Serana gasped when she barely grazed against the patch of flesh that was firmer than the rest, but when Elayn pulled back to drive into her again, this time making sure to press hard into the spot she had found, she shattered. Elayn couldn't even move as Serana went rigid and let out a wail.

She kept her hand moving, crawling up the bedroll to cradle Serana to her again and savoring the clenching heat around her fingers and Serana’s hands searching out every inch of her skin she could manage. Minutes went by before she finally calmed, lying loose-limbed under Elayn with a contented hum in her throat. 

As much as she enjoyed just lying there with Serana in her arms, Elayn was still far from sated herself. Little twitches all along her body made it nearly impossible to hold still. Serana shifted under her again, bending her knee up to press against Elayn’s center and making her jolt. 

“Isn't that how we got here?” she asked shakily, stifling a whimper when Serana moved against her again. 

Serana laughed in response and brought her hands up to Elayn’s hips, urging her to move. 

The aggressive air around her before Serana came was gone now, leaving her the same shuddering mess she had been earlier. And that was noticed. They were rolling again, gentler this time and now Serana was on top. She followed the curve of Elayn’s side down to cup her between her legs over her leggings. 

“Just this.” She rolled her hips forward into Serana’s palm, not really caring at all about how desperate she sounded. “Please,  _ ‘Rana _ .”

The time for teasing and playing was past. Where earlier Serana would have had plenty of things to say, now she had only silent encouragement and gentle touches. Her release crept up on her, crashing over her like a wave and breaking her apart as she came with a high moan. 

They laid there as breathing and pulse settled back into something calm and peaceful, basking in the warmth and contentedness of the other's presence. There would be time for talking tomorrow, when they set off again-- Elayn could hear the rain had stopped. For now they drifted off into sleep with limbs tangled like vines and Serana’s lips pressing a smile into Elayn’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that is certainly a thing. I love these two so much.


End file.
